


Protection

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Strong Language, death mention, dirty talking, elements of past abuse, heavily detailed smut, mentions of physical and emotional harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern Au. After Ivar is transferred back home after an incident, he meets up with an old friend whose had a tough time.





	Protection

I tried ignoring the few light knocks on my front door, I thought the person or persons behind it would notice the lack of communication on my end and leave but that just wasn’t the case.

I grumbled, getting my hands out of the soapy water and again as I dried my hands on the sides of my jeans before stomping, rather obtusely towards my unwanted visitor.

I swear to Odin…

“I’m not buying anything so you can stop all that!”

I berated whoever it was and flung open the door, narrowing my eyes as I took in sight of-

The police?

“Sorry miss,” the tall man explained when he turned around, lifting his head apologetically, taking off his hat and tucked it gingerly under his arm. “I was looking for someo-”

I knew that voice…

“Ivar? Ragnarsson is that you?” I could hardly believe it! I hadn’t seen this man, my old friend in years. Not since he left Kattegat the day after high school graduation. We hadn’t kept in touch as much as either of us had planned, new lives pulling us in different directions. And now here he was in full career uniform at my door, somehow looking even more handsome then I had remembered.

Authority looked good on him.

“Hey, Y/N.” Ivar beamed that killer smile and I realized just how much I’d missed it. I was so used to seeing it everyday then that I couldn’t really appreciate it like I was right now.

“Hey yourself!” Ivar stumbled a little on my porch when I hugged him usually tight, breathing him in. He still wore the same cologne which didn’t surprise me, Ivar was a creature of habit after all from what I remembered. “How did you find me? What are you doing here? I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I know the feeling. It’s a long story,” Ivar lowered his voice when he pulled back, “Seems I’ll be sticking around for awhile so maybe you’ll be lucky enough to hear about it. What’s this?” Ivar eyed the ring on my hand, turning it over in the sunlight as it gleamed perfectly.

“It’s a long story.”

“You’re married..”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh. Y/N, I’m sorry about that.” Ivar gave me sympathy I didn’t care for or need.

“I’m not,” I snorted and Ivar gave me a scrunched look, tilting his head, “Got to keep my ring my ring though. I chose it myself anyway, bastard couldn’t even afford it. Well couldn’t isn’t exactly the right word, more like wouldn’t. Fuckin’ cheapskate…but enough about that, so how long are you in the city for? Must be business, not a whole lot of pleasure going on around here.” I jabbed him but instantly regretted it. Not only was he solid as fucking rock but would that be considered assaulting an officer? Even if you knew the guy?

“I’m taking some time off, was getting burnt out and I may or may not have shot a man.” Ivar chuckled at my gaped expression and shrugged it off. “He deserved it. Paid leave and transfer so I figured why not come and see you, maybe annoy my brothers a little.”

“Oh. Well your mother must be ecstatic, she’s always talking about you. ‘I remember how you used to pull him behind your big wheel, Y/N. You two were so cute!’” I failed my impersonation of his mother, which only made the two of us laugh like old times. “She likes to remind me whenever we pass each other.”

“Why am I not surprised? Wait until she finds out I came to see you first!” Ivar really smiled then, reminding me of the Big Bad Wolf.

He came to me first…

“Now we’ll never hear the end of it.” I joked again, trying to deter the sudden heat rising to my face, this time keeping my hands to myself. Just to be on the safe side of the law.

“You look good. I just wanted to stop by and see if you were still around.” Ivar opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself short, I could see him mentally kick himself as he shook off the thought. “I better get going. Try and settle in. I hate to admit it but I kinda missed this place.” Ivar turned and stood beside me before putting on his hat, knocking my shoulder as he took the steps.

I waved him off with a shout. “See you around, Officer!” He gave me one of his own as he sped off into the setting sun.

….

Over the next few weeks, Ivar would stop by on my work break bringing me batches of his mothers famous goodies or a coffee here and there. We got to know each other all over again, the more we talked and kept each other company the more it tugged at my heart. My life hadn’t always been easy, I married an abuser for fucks sake. He wasn’t always that way though, he was decent once. But sitting with Ivar on the sidewall made me wonder what my life would have been like if I’d left with him.

On my drive home, thoughts I shouldn’t even be having about my friend filtered through and I spotted a car that looked awfully familiar. I went out of my way to make a U-Turn and park behind it.

I watched from the large and staple tree at the entrance of the cemetery as Ivar, clad in an all black uniform knelt down unsteadily on one knee, his hat on top of it. I could see his mouth moving, he smiled quietly oblivious to my prying and stood up, patting the top of a tombstone.

Ivar made a noise when he looked up, just a few feet in front of me with his hands in his pants pockets.

“Hey stranger,” Ivars face went through a variety show of expressions before deciding a toothy grin was best. “You two have a nice talk?”

“Surprisingly yes. Father wasn’t too talkative but I think he understood. What are you doing here?” Ivar asked changed the subject looking around the grave site as if he heard a strange noise. “Is your ex-husband buried here?”

Him again.

“Unfortunately.” I rolled my eyes and pointed down a few rows in any given direction. I honestly did’t know which one was his, I didn’t bother to care where they’d buried him. “His family didn’t think it was right for him to be cremated. Can you believe that? I think they knew my plan, I wanted to throw him in the trash where he belonged.”

“You’re a strong woman, Y/N. You’ve been through the ringer on more than one occasion from the sound of it. I admire that.” Ivars words hit me hard, hanging around me in a cloud of praise I was not used to by any means. I usually got pity not this. “Could use a little bit of that on the force. What do you think, hmm?”

I had to shove him to make him stop, all with a smile on his unshaven face. “Shut up. So, what are you doing for dinner tonight?”

“Probably take out. Again. Why?”

“That’s what I thought.” I blew a raspberry at him, rolling my eyes. The thought of my wilting in herbs in the back seat of my car got me to head towards it with Ivar in tow. “Why don’t you stop by the house, I’ll make you a real meal.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s just dinner, Ivar. Relax.”

….

It’s just dinner. Just dinner. You said so yourself Y/N. I shook my head, kicking myself for thinking anything more about it. Did I necessarily have to race home and hop in the shower before Ivar stopped by? No. Did I have to slip on a sundress before cooking dinner? No. But I did those things anyway, I even swiped on a few coats of mascara and a few swirls of blush.

Hopeless.

Sure I’d had a few suitors since my husbands demise, went on a few dates, got a few kisses but I wasn’t ready for that extra step. Not with how I’d been previously treated. But Ivar, oh Ivar...I wanted nothing more than to just-

The Policeman style pound on my front door knocked me back into reality. I squeaked with the oil from the pan hit the top of my hand before I could let him in.

Clad in much more casual dress of jeans and a plain grey hoodie, Ivar stood on my porch, a handful of picked wild flowers thrusting into my face. Little crumbles of dirt fell off from the roots of them as I brought them in, smelling their sweetness and extended my hand to Ivar.

He reminded me of the child I grew up with, full of curiosity and wonder as he roamed around the first floor. He picked up and looked at a few framed photos, turned a small bird knick knack to face him better as he followed me into the kitchen.

He drank slowly from the beer I’d gifted him, popping the top for him on the counter. He shook his head at me, the memories of our partying days flooding back to us. I wondered if he ever practiced taking beer caps off in his free time, he could never manage it then but now..

We ate dinner and talked easily, every so often Ivar winced and leaned an arm down to rub his leg. The answer he gave of “weather hurts the rods sometimes” I only needed to nod, I knew of his legs of course. Hence the wagon rides behind my bike.

I felt incredibly embarrassed when Ivar stepped into the living room, taking in the room of minuscule furniture and dents in the walls that seemed to line up just at my height.

“I haven’t gotten around to fixing the wall yet,” I tried to explain, watching his hand touch one I’d barely gotten plastered, “Kinda used to it now.”

“Jesus, Y/N. What happened here?” Ivar gave me an unsettling look. I’m sure in his career choice he’d sadly seen plenty of homes like this. I was ashamed I’d let this happen to me and for so long, I nervously laughed it off under his strong blue gaze.

“A lot,” I finished off my beer and held the sweating bottle in my hand, “As you can see a monster used to live here.”

“Monst-you’re ex-husband?!” Ivar stomped over to me by the window, he reached out to grab my chin but stopped himself. I’d been in that position before and he could tell when I jumped back at his quick appearance and dropped his hand instead to his side, balling it into a fist. The reaction an instinct even, though I knew Ivar wouldn’t hurt me. “He touched you? He hurt you? Son of a fucking bitch, that man is lucky he’s dead or I’d blood eagle him myself.”

“I wanted to, trust me I did. I’d stay up all night fleshing out way after way to get away from him,” I sighed, avoiding his eyes and stared at my poor handiwork to cover up my houses’ scars like my own. “Where I would go, who I’d tell if anyone. It went on longer than I thought, I loved him once. I wanted so badly to see a glimpse of him again that I stayed, the blows didn’t hurt as much as the memory of who he was.”

“What happened to him?” Ivar asked quietly.

“Dumb ass was on his way home, drunk. Lost control and flipped down the ravine before he could beat my ass for the second time that night.”

Ivar grimaced at that.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I truly am. No one should ever put their hands on you without warrant, make you feel like you’re nothing. Fucking disgusting, beat a woman just because he could.” Ivar took a step back and paced for a moment, catching sight of another badly patched up hole. He whirled around, wincing from his leg again. “It’s a good thing that motherfucker is dead.”

….

To my surprise the following night Ivar showed up at my door, hands full of supplies. A small tub of paint and sandpaper. He mumbled something about ’enough is enough’ and ‘you shouldn’t have to look at that shit anymore’ before he set off to work. He didn’t have to do any of these things and I told him so. He waved me off as if I was speaking in tongues, dismissing me to get a couple of cold ones.

Instead I held the tub of plaster while he dug in with the spatula, smearing away the memory of a rather painful slap easily and without knowledge. Ivar didn’t need to know that shit. I asked him about work, how well his transfer was going as the days moved along.

I got lost in the sound of his voice, his tone dropping every so often as he concentrated on his task. When he was satisfied at his much better job he gave my shoulder a respectful graze of his hand.

I was grateful, mind you. I no longer had to look at those transgressions after all. As we stood on the porch, a rather loud and distinct pick-up truck slowed to a stop in front of my house, revving the loud engine, in dire straits of an oil change. It stayed there longer than I wanted and I instantly wanted to run inside even though a man of the law was beside me.

“You know them?” Ivar growled, exposing his holstered gun on his hip.

“Ex-husbands brothers. They give me shit from time to time, it’s nothing new.”

“I’m writing up a restraining order in the morning.”

“Ivar, you don’t-” I must’ve sounded as pathetic as I looked, back and forth from the truck to the friend beside me, clutching his arm. I didn’t want anymore trouble with my ex-family, they were a feral handful on their own let alone if the law was on them.

“I won’t hear of it and yes, I do.” Ivar covered my hand with his own, not giving them so much as an inch as the truck quickly sped off, leaving behind the stench of awful and exhaust. He finally looked down at me, patting my hand, “You’ve dealt with enough. I couldn’t protect you then but I’m damn sure gonna fucking do it now.”

….

Since Ivar had written those bastards up, making sure they had to keep a few hundred yards from me and my property I was without incident. Those men had made my life hell before and after my ex-husbands death, making fun of me, mocking my bruises they knew their brother had marked me with. They didn’t even bat an eye at my bruised one at the funeral, just gave me an eerie, non-caring glimpse.

After another dinner cooked for a real man, a good man, I could feel the tension in the air and it wasn’t just coming from me. He’d brushed up against me twice to get another beer from the fridge, had leaned over my shoulder as I stirred the sauce, made himself known in a nice Alpha male way that made my stomach tighten.

I’d just eyed him next to me, his holstered hip on the counter, holding out the spoon for him to be my taste tester when I loud thud came from the porch.

“What was that?” I asked, dropping the utensil to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Stay here.” He told me to stay put, taking out his weapon and making his way to the source of the sound.

“Ivar. Ivar!” I turned off the stovetop and chased after him.

“We know you’re in there you dumb bitch! That’s it, come on out-who the fuck are you?!!”

Shit. I was too late. Ivar had already moved me out of the way and tore up the door, gun in hand at the not welcome visitors.

“Looks like a fuck buddy to me!”

“I suggest you assholes leave now,” Ivar snarled, tapping his glock against his thigh in intimidation I hoped their thick skulls understood. “I’m gonna tell you this and only once so you both of you listen up: this is the last night, the last time you mess with Y/N. If I so much as find out you even so much as look at her again I’ll put your asses away so fast-”

“Oh yeah? You layin’ down the law?” The eldest placed a boot on the bottom step, eyeing us in the doorway of my home.

“Actually I am. I mean what I say and don’t you sons of bitches ever forget it. I know who both of you shit heads are so don’t fucking try me. Get the fuck off her property. Now.” Ivar held up his gun steadily, pointing it at the brothers heart, the one had given me the most mouth. He stepped back with his hands up, he and the other hopped back in the truck, murmuring that he didn’t mean anything by it, only fooling and to ’take it easy’.

Ivar kept his gun pointed at the vehicle until it was out of sight and he was looking at me then, holstering it back in its place. “You ok?”

“Y-yeah. They’ve never come to my house like this. Just a little freaked out.” I stuttered and moved back into the house.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. They won’t be coming back, I’ll make damn sure of it. Trust me. I’ll protect you.”

When he closed the door I hugged him tightly, his clean cologne filling my nose contently. “Thank you. I’m so glad you were here.”

“Me too.”

….

When I asked Ivar to stay the night he didn’t say no. He just nodded and took the blankets I’d handed him on the landing in front of the spare room.

I thanked him again, this time kissing his cheek, my lips lingering for longer than necessary. I swore he blushed and ducked his head away at my appreciation for his added security.

I closed my door and shakily undressed, getting into my lack of pajamas, just tying the knot of my silk robe when I heard a knock on my door.

“Just a second!” I called out. Did I forget to give him an extra pillow…“What’s u-”

The only answer I got was Ivar’s hands on my face and his lips crushing against mine. I was so stunned I didn’t even react until he pulled away, my mouth chasing his.

“Sorry,” Ivar actually apologized, still holding my head in his hands, his eyes flitting over my face. “I should’ve asked first.”

“It’s not that. I just-I haven’t been kissed in awhile is all.” I sheepishly admitted, loving the way the pads of his fingers dug through my hair.

“Think we should fix that?” Ivars smile grew even wider when I pulled him into my room.

“Please?”

“Fuck you’re pretty.”

Ivar kicked the door shut, holding me in his hands, kissing me desperately. His lips felt so fucking soft I couldn’t help but gasp into his mouth when his tongue slipped over my own.

“You’ve been through so much,” Ivar mouthed down my neck, walking us back to my bed, “No one to take care of you, to protect you,” he lightly nipped the place below my ear, making me mewl in his grasp. “I’m here now. I’ve got you Y/N. Tell me what do you need.”

I didn’t know how to respond. It’d been so long I didn’t care what I got, anything at this point would suffice. When the only sound he got out of me was a sigh, Ivar pulled his head up, biting his bottom lip.

“I believe I asked you a question.”

I gasped again at the way his eyes looked, all clouded with lust, his face riddled with want. No one had looked at me like that and it literally made my knees weak, my leg knocking into one of his own.

“Would you-could you eat me out?” I felt embarrassed to ask but his lips felt so good up top I could only imagine what they’d feel like between my legs.

Ivar gave me satisfied smile and didn’t waste any time pushing me back and settling between my legs as I wiggled up to the headboard. He made an incredible sound when I moved my legs, catching a bare glimpse he caught one by the calf, setting it over his shoulder with care.

The moan that sobbed its way out startled him after the first lick that he stopped immediately, looking up at me through those lashes.

“Is it too much?”

“N-no please it’s…”

“Been awhile?” Ivar chuckled, rubbing his face against my leg.

“Yeah and the fact that it’s you between my thighs.” Ivar laughed harder, sending tiny shocks up my spine, it made my stomach hot.

“Like I said,” Ivar took a chunk of my leg in between his teeth, biting down gently, locking eyes with me up on my elbows. “I’ve got you, baby.”

I cried out when he licked another hot stripe up my folds, flattening his tongue and moving it around with precision. Ivar worked me over with his mouth, technique and little sounds here and there driving me over the edge.

“That’s it baby,” Ivar nipped my hip suddenly making me jump in his hands, “You fucking need this don’t you? You want to come undone for me. You were fucking dripping before I even put my mouth on you. I’m going to devour you.”

I barely had time to catch what he’d said, I was suspended in a pleasure overload. His gripping hands and digging fingers, his position on the edge of the bed, his hitching breath and appraisal. All I knew was that Ivar had attacked my cunt with his mouth, circling around my clit, making me writhe and tremble beneath him. I was so close, so so close…

“I can’t…Ivar please!” The leg over his shoulder shook when he teased my entrance with his middle finger.

“It’s ok baby, go ahead and let go for me. You’re so fucking good, you deserve it. Come on Y/N, be a good girl for me.” I lost it at his tone, kissing my pussy as I came with a coo of his name followed by whines for him to fuck me.

He grunted and stood up to shed his sweatpants while I undid the tie of my robe, letting the flimsy material slip over my shoulders. I bit my lip watching him, the low light in my room casted the most delicate shadows over his muscles and then he grabbed my ankles, yanking me down the bed to meet him.

I squealed in surprise, arching under his hands on my breasts, kneading them in his hands. Ivar leaned over me, situating my legs around his hips before he kissed me hotly, lapping at my tongue, the faint taste of myself just barely there.

I keened when I felt him rub the head of cock along my slick, he rounded it around my clit before just barely breaching my entrance.

“I’ve got you,” Ivar panted and looked down at me with an almost shy smile, “I’ve got what you need right here. Are you ready for me?”

“Oh please Ivar,” I wiggled my hips against him, gripping the covers beneath me, “Don’t tease me.”

He chuckled grabbing a tighter hold on one of my breasts, trapping the hard peak between his first two fingers. The other cupped the back of my neck, making me arch up to his chest.

“Whatever you want, baby. I’ll give it to you anyway you want. You want it hard and fast,” Ivar breathed against my lips then, his panting breath fanning my face, “Slow and steady, whatever you want Y/N, whatever you fucking want.”

“Just hurry up and fuck me!”

“Whatever you say.” Ivar held my head up and pushed himself little by little inside me, making us match each others moans of being as one.

“Fucks sake!” Ivar grunted and hung his head, steadying his breath once he was all the way in, my walls rubbing against his size, getting used to being pried open after so long left me breathless. “You’re so fucking warm and wet.”

I groaned when he pulled back, his hands back on my heaving chest as he started to move his hips, rocking his cock inside me. He gave me quick pop of his eyebrow before thrusting down into me, holding onto me as he started to fuck me apart.

I matched him thrust for thrust, crying out when he suddenly bottomed out harshly, hitting my spot over and over. He really smiled then and continued his assault, pounding me into the the mattress with purpose.

“So good baby,” he groaned, grabbing my arms to hold them above my head, fucking me into gibberish. “Fuck you feel so good. Keep squeezing me like that and I’m not gonna last.” He hiccuped my name when I did it again.

A small laugh mixed with a drawn out moan escaped my lips when I arched up against his hands, his hips slamming into my own. Ivar let go of my hands and instead fastened them to my hips, pushing them down almost painfully as he fucked me even harder.

I keened under him and grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my throat. Ivar squinted down at me with a vibrating noise at the back of his own.

“Baby I don’t want to hurt you.”

I held onto his wrist, adding a little pressure to the back of his large hand.

“I know you won’t. I trust you.”

Ivar made another strangled noise and gave my neck a trial squeeze, gasping when I moaned out loud and bucked up against him again, my clit banging into his pelvis deliciously.

“Fuck, you like that? Yeah you fuckin’ do. Look at you, so pretty letting me have you like this. T-thought about this, seeing you under me-ah shit!” Ivar lost his train thought when I dug my nails into pounding hips.

“Keep talking. Oh please Ivar, keep fucking talking!” His own fucked out voice was stirring something deep inside me, aiding my building orgasm.

Especially when he moved his other hand between our moving bodies, his thumb slippery with my arousal as he started rubbing it against my clit.

“Fucking perfect, Y/N,” Ivar grunted and put a little more pressure when I gripped his wrist tighter, edging closer and closer to my release.“You’re amazing, taking me so fucking good. I knew you would, I fucking knew you’d feel good but this…I don’t want to stop.”

“Don’t,” I panted, clawing at his arms, holding onto them steadily as I felt him throb and twitch inside me. “Please don’t, I’m so-Ivar! I’m gonna-”

“Do it! Fucking cum for me Y/N. Cum on me please, please cum. I’m right behind you. Do it do it.” Ivar demanded and with a squeeze of my walls and legs around him I came with a shout. Ivar seemed pleased, groaning with his head now slumped against my neck, breathing heavily in my ear.

“Give it to me,” when I could finally catch my breath I baited him, digging my hands in his unruly hair. “I want it. Come on Ivar, give it to me.”

That seemed to spur him on, he sunk his teeth into my neck and with a growl he pulled out and my hand was quick to snake down between us grabbing a hold of his slick cock, jerking him off on my stomach until he finally came with jolt, sticking us together.

“For Odin’s sake…” Ivar hummed in my ear, rolling off and laid down next to me. “You’re incredible, you know that? I didn’t-”

“No Ivar,” I giggled, looking down at my smeared stomach, “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Good,” Ivar grabbed my chin and kissed me sweetly, “I never want to. Because we are definitely doing that again. Holy shit.”

“Only if you’re up for it, Officer.”


End file.
